Fall
by NotGivingUp
Summary: Logan loved falling. Well, most of the time. There were different types of falling, in different types of situations. He loved some, he disliked a few, and he hated one. Jagan.


**La! So excited! I've been waiting to write a Jagan (even though I have another 2 in progress, just haven't finished them.) This, in my mind, is perfect way to jump into the Jagan world!**

* * *

><p>Logan loved falling.<p>

Well, most of the time.

There were different types of falling, in different types of situations.

His favorite way of falling was just tripping over his own feet. He loved the feeling of his stomach dropping, the moment of free fall, the feeling of not knowing which way was up or down, and then suddenly finding himself on the ground. He would always start laughing, making his friends smile if they were around.

But, he hated falling if he got pushed. It always hurt. Sure, falling on his own got him scraped up, but that was it, when he was pushed, he'd get scraped, cut, and bruised. Whenever he was pushed down, he'd glare at whoever pushed him for a few seconds, before returning to whatever he was doing, usually it was playing hockey or making his way to class.

Now, some types of falling were similar, but very different. Like skateboarding and riding his bike. Logan liked falling off his skateboard, although it was a little more painful. It felt cool, to him, for the ground to suddenly slip out from under his feet and finding himself back on the ground. But when he fell off his bike, he was usually crushed by and/or tangled in the bike.

Falling from a distance was neat, if he landed correctly or had something to grab on to. Like the one time he fell from his second-story roof when he was hanging up Christmas lights. He had slipped on the snow and was sure he was going to hit the ground and break his neck, but the string of lights had wrapped around his foot and caught him halfway through his fall. Once the panic faded, Logan chuckled a few times before yelling for James who lived across the street from him. He was soon lowered gently to the snow covered ground.

Then there was the one time he had been climbing a tree to rescue Mrs. Magicowski cat. The cat clawed the heck out of his hand when he made a reach for it. He ended up just hitting it a couple times with his shoe and knocking it out of the tree, but as he made his way back down the tree, he grabbed a branch wrong with his cut up hand and falling down the tree. He landed, painfully, on his feet. That fall left him with a bloody hand a nicely cracked ankle.

Then there was the dancing falls. His back flips were one. The worry of whether he was going to land correctly or not, even though he was 92% sure he would. He usually enjoyed falling after messing up a dance move, but Mr. X and all his yelling every time Logan fell made it less enjoyable in the studio. But when he wasn't in the studio and he was just dancing randomly around the house, he always enjoyed the feeling when he spun one too many times, or he placed his foot in the wrong place, or he just landed badly.

The one fall Logan hated, and hated with a passion, was falling in love. He absolutely _hated _it, because it was the one fall he couldn't control, and he couldn't determine when he got back up. It was horrible, at least, to him it was.

It was bad when he realized he fell for guys. It was super bad when he fell for one of his best friends. It was agonizingly horrible when he fell for his best friend who fell for him.

The "falling in love" fall was the worst because it was easily the one that he had a chance of not getting up from. The fall that would cause the ground to crumble out from under him. The fall that could destroy all things…okay, that was stretching it slightly, but that's what he feared.

James said he would always be there to catch him when he fell, or be around to help him back up. And Logan believed him, to an extent. James was perfect, in looks and life, and he was…Logan. He was nerdy, easily panicked, and had horrible hair. James could easily find someone better than him, anyone was better than him (except, like, serial killers and people like that, Logan was sure he was better than them.)

So, Logan loved falling. He loved the rush, the fear, all of it. Most of the time. But, most of the time, whether he liked them or not, he could get up from them. Then there was the one fall, Logan feared all of it. Logan feared that one day, James would be the one to push him down, be the one he'd get crushed and tangled under, be the one where he fell from a distance and got hurt.

Or, and this is what he feared the most, he just wouldn't be around to help him back up after he fell.

End

* * *

><p><strong>Most of the story = pretty good, ending = horrible. But, I still really liked it, it's probably my favorite one-shot so far. I feel proud being able to mix Humor and Angst (I think I did at least)<strong>

**Okay, so I have 4 story ideas I want to write, but I can't figure out which one I want to write more, so I put a poll up on my page so you guys can decide! I'm gonna give you my options here too, so here they are:**

**1: "Catch" Jagan one-shot. James tries to tell Logan about how he'll be there to catch him, sequel to "Fall" (which is this story)**

**2: "Because of a Teddy Bear" Jagan multi-chap. Logan takes James to the store with him to get a special teddy bear, but things go really bad on the way out when Logan gets hurt**

**3: "Not the Right Kind of Smart" No slash. Logan does something stupid on his way home, and when the guys try to convince him he is smart, he'll try to prove them that he's not the right kind of smart**

**4: "Sledding" Cargan slash. Logan and Carlos go sledding for the day.**

**Yep! So, review here and then go to my page and vote on what story you want!**

**Early Happy Holidays!**

**-Saun**


End file.
